<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Potent Force by r3r3r3r3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510548">Potent Force</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/r3r3r3r3/pseuds/r3r3r3r3'>r3r3r3r3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aphrodisiacs, Drugged Sex, F/M, Impregnation, Milking, Multi, Vaginal Fingering, Wine, Womb Tattoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:08:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/r3r3r3r3/pseuds/r3r3r3r3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the sudden loss of their husbands, Corrin is left an emotional wreck while the stronger Camilla is left to find something to help alleviate her baby sister's blues. She believes she's found the solution in an odd drink her own mother held onto for troubling times, but when she finds out Azura's on solution to get their sister to stop crying the two solutions end up combining into something neither saw cuming.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aqua | Azura/Odin, Camilla/Odin (Fire Emblem), My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Odin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Potent Force</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Piff. Who can't remember what his account is actually called.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The mood in the astral realm could charitably be described as “dour.” After a particularly brutal invasion by the Vallite soldiers, the most dangerous so far, the ranks of Corrin’s army had taken heavy casualties. While most everyone made it back with their lives there were two heavy losses the kitsune Kaden and the wolfskin Keaton. The entire army mourned the loss of their comrades, not the least of which were their wives and children.</p><p>Camilla was deeply saddened by the loss of her little wolf Keaton, but she had grown used to such heart-breaking loss a long time ago. Even their daughter, Velouria was taking the loss of her father, his idol and gold standard for what it truly meant to be brave better than expected. But a mother knows best, and Camilla could see Velouria holding back tears as she clutched her father’s good luck charm at the burial ceremony. So she opted to stay close to her and hold her baby girl close as they laid Keaton down to his final rest. It only made her heart ache all the more, however, when she looked over across the aisle to her beloved baby sister, Corrin.</p><p>Corrin was still new to the world having spent most of her life imprisoned by King Garon. She had only just learned the true meaning of loss when her mother, who she had just met for the first time in years not hours prior, died in her arms. The trauma then caused her to go berserk, unlocking the truth of her Manakete heritage and rampaging across the Hoshidan capital. Now here she was only a few weeks later balling her eyes out. Screaming as Kaden, the man she thought would be by her side for the rest of her days was lowered into the ground. Seemingly only stopped from jumping in after her by being physically restrained by their daughter, Selkie, and her two brothers Xander and Leo.</p><p>And even then only barely.</p><p>“KAAAAAAAAAAAAADEEEEN!” she screamed over and over again. Her make-up pouring down her face as tears fell like rain on her daughters head. “DON’T LEAVE ME! KADEN!”</p><p>Every pained shriek of her fallen beloved’s name was another knife in Camilla’s heart. She pledged that she would find a way to make her precious Corrin smile again. If not for her sake, than Camilla’s own. It took some searching of her memories, but she eventually remembered something that she used to do back at Castle Krakenburg to cheer her up whenever she lost another sibling to the machinations of Garon’s many twisted affairs. It was a special potion she would steal from her mother. One that gave whoever consumed it the greatest feeling of happiness imaginable.</p><p>Later on, Camilla would look back and believe to just be really, REALLY good booze, but right now getting her adopted sister absolutely schlitzed was preferable to hearing her wail about her dead husband for another two days. They had a war to fight, and at the rate Corrin was recovering even the stopped time of the Astral Realm wouldn’t be enough to keep them so delayed that they wouldn’t get to Castle Shirasagi until it was already burned to ash by Garon and Iago. Granted she had been too young to actually recall what the drink was called, but when she described it to Corrin’s attendant/ninja butler Jakob he was able to produce a bottle of the elixir by the next morning. The one that her mother kept had been unmarked, so Camilla was unsure it was even available to the public, but one sniff of that heady aroma brought all the repressed, drunken memories back.</p><p>“By the Gods, Jakob,” she said to the butler. “This is it! An exact match!” She swiped the bottle of the tray he presented it to her in and held it aloft in the light like a major award. “How on Earth did you find it?”</p><p>“A butler has his ways,” he bowed with a sly grin.</p><p>“Anna had it on sale for two coins and a used vulnerary,” interjected Flora leaning in from behind the tent flap.</p><p>“FLORA!” screamed Jakob.</p><p>“She looked like she needed to get rid of it,” Flora continued as she corrected her poster to stand up straight in front of the royal. “And not in a ‘I’ve been sitting on this forever and it’s taking up space I could be using for merchandise that will sell’ kind of way. It was as if she needed it gone for the sake of her life.”</p><p>“What makes you say that, dear?” Camilla questioned. Ignoring Jakob’s pleas to his colleague to shut up and quite ruining his moment as Flora did as well.</p><p>"She said it was something her sister from a place called Ylisse ‘gave’ her,” Flora explained with extra emphasis on the “gave.” “Though she course corrected to ‘gave’ from ‘practically shoved into my hands and r- I mean.’”</p><p>“Fascinating,” Camilla responded as she inspected the bottle. While her mother’s had been unmarked, this bottle had a label on it. It was like any other green wine bottle you’d find in the cellars of Castle Krakenburg, but its label was decorated in symbols that she could not decipher. She imagined the ones running along the bottom of the bottle were the language of this Ylisse place Anna’s sister claimed to be from, but it was the main symbol that took up the majority of the label that intrigued her. It was a set of seven eyes, or what Camilla thought were eyes, arranged in a V-pattern: three on each side looking straight ahead with a seventh turned side at the point at the bottom. Though maybe it was supposed to be a nose? For some reason Camilla felt it reminded her of her father, and not in a nice way, but still. There was no mistaking it. This WAS the drink Camilla had consumed all those ages ago to help her get through those difficult nights. Before she figured out during puberty it was easier to just masturbate herself to sleep on the, by the end of it, broken dick of whatever unfortunate solider was assigned to guard her room that night. “Do we know anything else about this nation? This Ylisse?”</p><p>“Our records contain no mention of such a country ever existing,” Jakob said, hastily trying to take control back of his moment.</p><p>“Interesting,” Camilla noted as she peered at the bottle closer. “And this writing?”</p><p>“None of the scholars we have here in the Astral Realm are able to make heads or tails of it,” Flora elaborated.</p><p>“Hmm. I wonder if Selena would be able to read this. This almost looks like her handwriting,” Camilla giggled to herself.</p><p>“Her… handwriting?” Flora wondered as she gave a confused look to Jakob. Jakob merely shrugged. They had delivered plenty of notes and orders written by the spitfire mercenary over the years. She didn’t have the best handwriting, but none of her letters were as illegible as the writing on the bottle Camilla held in her hand.</p><p>“Oh, not her everyday handwriting. The one she uses in her diary!” Camilla explained. Jakob and Flora were not surprised in the least that Camilla read her subordinates’ private journals. “It’s all in this nice little made up code language she has. Hm… come to think of it…” Camilla trailed off. Flora and Jakob put the pieces together immediately. If they wanted to know more about the Ylisse place, perhaps there best place to start would be the mercenary with the unknown past or birthplace, “Selena.” Camilla didn’t have time for such questioning.</p><p>“That’s enough idle chatter,” Camilla proclaimed. She gave each of them the biggest, most motherly, marshmallow-y hug she could manage as thanks, and sauntered off towards Corrin’s tree house. “I’m off to go save my sister!” The butler and maid merely looked away from each in bright red shame.</p><p>Camilla sauntered to Corrin’s treehouse base with a skip in her step, and swing in her hips, and a blissful smile in her heart, but as she made her way closer to her adorable sibling’s equally adorable home she started to notice something. Namely that it was very swaying from side. ‘Strange? It’s not very windy today,’ Camilla thought to herself. ‘I didn’t even think we had weather patterns here?’ As she got closer she started hear something, too. ‘Moaning? Oh, my poor dear, Corrin. You must be balling your eyes out up there. Don’t you worry!’  She proudly shook the bottle in her hand. Completely missing that doing so made it glow purple for a quick second. ‘Big Sister’s on her way now to help you feel right as ra-‘</p><p>“AIEE!” Corrin’s piercing screech rang out.</p><p>“CORRIN?!” Camilla screamed in return. Hearing the voice of her mistress in distress, Camilla’s wyvern awoke from its nap, hurled its way out of its stable stockade (much to the surprise of Lillith), grabbed Camilla’s ax in its mouth, and flew off towards her. When it quickly got over head it dropped her ax to her. Camilla grabbed the weapon of death out of the sky as it fell and made a mad dash for the tree house. Her hands full and unable to climb the tree normally, Camilla instead through her ax into the ground and used her follow through to swing herself into the air, and send her crashing through Corrin’s window. She made a sliding three-point landing, the bottle still in her raised hand. “CORRI-“she made to announce, but stopped dead in her tracks at what and who she beheld.</p><p>Azura the songstress was the long lost fifth child of Nohr. Just as Corrin was the lost princess of Hoshido. She was an enigmatic and private person, to say the least. Someone who didn’t really like opening up to other people, and would be insulted by them even asking if they did. Even her own siblings had a hard time getting close to her. The only one who seemed to be able to break her icy shield was Corrin, who was practically attached to her hip at the start of the war. She was aloof, sardonic, and too an outside observer it may have looked like Azura was ordering Corrin around, but those close to them knew it was just Azura’s way of teaching Corrin how they world worked. Probably. She was also, strangely enough, the army’s current record holder for confirmed kills during the war. Sure, someone like Niles or Peri probably had way hire personal records, but at least in the current conflict it looked to almost everyone, except Corrin that she seemed to actually love battle. That she liked killing her fellow man and watching the life drain from their eyes. Arthur would say it was excessive. Niles would say it was arousing. Corrin wouldn’t say anything because Azura went to great length to never land the killing blow in front of her little paw- er, sister.</p><p>The other surprise occupant Camilla saw was Odin Dark, dark mage extraordinaire, retainer to the equally powerful mage and Camilla’s baby brother Leo, and the exact opposite type of person to his wife, Azura. While Azura was cold and quiet, Odin was cheerful and loud.  A self-professed master of all things dark and brooding who was also constantly upbeat, declaring how awesome he was, and so chipper the man could probably make friends with a faceless. And have a tea party with it. They were both masters of theatrics, but while Azura was one to scheme behind people’s backs then make a grand reveal at the end, Odin was just as likely to ride in screaming on a flaming horse while he himself was also on fire from the word “go.” So strikingly different were their personalities that many wondered why someone as introverted and stuck-up as Azura wouldn’t kill Odin Dark after five minutes alone with the guy, let alone marry him. Then they would remember Odin Dark had the kind of washboard abs and refused to wear any part of a shirt except the sleeves and they stopped wondering.</p><p>And now said washboard abs were pointing the way to Odin Dark’s Mighty Staff of Legendary Darkness (as he called it) as it jack-hammered into Princess Corrin’s sobbing cunt.</p><p>Odin was standing up while Corrin was upside down under him, held up against his legs so his waist could drive into hers while his strong arms where held down on her folded over legs. She was Azura’s usual pale white dancer’s dress, but the force of Odin’s savage treatment of her birthing hole looked to have cause her right tit bounce out. Said tits, still fat from the milk she never gave her daughter due to the time-space confusions of the Deeprealms, was smacking her in the face with every blow to her core. Odin, for his part, was as naked as the day he was born.</p><p>“AAAHHH!” Corrin screamed again as Odin pulled her legs up in time was a particularly strong thrust.</p><p>Azura was just sitting in a chair on the other side of the room leisurely sipping tea and reading a book: “Using Fire to Win Political Debates: The Story of King Arvis of Jugdral.” She was wearing her dark blue “mystery dancer” outfit since her other set of clothes were currently in use elsewhere, along with a wide, purple pointed witch hat she attained in her last class promotion. She wasn’t partial to the rest of the class’ outfit, but she loved the hat. While the other two were busy rutting and didn’t hear Camilla crash in through the window, Azura looked up from her book. “Oh, hello, Camilla,” was all she said before turning back to the paragraph she was on. King Arvis was describing how much he loved his new wife, Queen Deirdre, and how much she reminded him of his late sister. “You know, you should probably read this book too, Camilla. Would be VERY eye-opening to you, I feel.”</p><p>“A-Azura?! ODIN!? Corriiiinnn?! What on Earth did I just walk into?!” Camilla shouted as she finally stood up. Again, her questioning was unheard by Odin and Corrin as they kept fucking with reckless abandon.</p><p>Azura rolled her eyes, set down her tea, marked her place in the book, set it down, and then turned slightly to address her sister. “First off; you didn’t walk in, you poll-vaulted in. Second; it’s exactly what it looks like. I was tired of Corrin being a sad sack ever since her husband bit the dust, so I decided to lend her mine for the day to cheer her up. I got the idea after I saw your twos’ furry daughters lezzing it out in the bushes.”</p><p>“OH, SWEET GODS!” Corrin roared. “NEVER STOP FUCKING ME!”</p><p>“I’d say ‘Mission Accomplished,’” Azura said with a satisfied wink as she took a sip of her tea.</p><p>“W-well I guess that’s okay,” Camilla admitted, the wind taken out of her sails. There was really nothing wrong with Azura’s methodology. So long as she was okay with it and made Corrin happy, why not loan out her husband for a pick-me up quicky. She was just sad she didn’t get to use her idea to cheer up Corrin.</p><p>“Besides, I needed a break,” Azura said as she stretched her back.</p><p>“Ah ‘Break?’” Camilla questioned.</p><p>“Oh yeah, you see that thing that’s currently splitting our sister in half,” the dancer casually pointed to the thick length of fuck meat that kept disappearing and re-appearing from the dragon princess’ vagina with a large bulge each time. “Were it not for that thing, I’d have killed Odin for getting on my nerves long ago, but DAMN!” She covered her stomach with both hands. “If that thing don’t make you sore after a while.”</p><p>“I-I can imagine,” Camilla admitted as her eyes bobbed up and down with each of Odin’s thrusts.</p><p>“Yeah, and according to Selena, Laslow’s is even bigger!”</p><p>“Laslow?!” Camilla made some quick mental calculations based on the diameter she could see her sister’s pussy being stretched, took into account Laslow wore some of the tightest pants in the army, and quickly came to the logical conclusion. “Where the hell does hide something that big?!”</p><p>“’Shorter, but wider,’ she described it. Nowaday’s he’s porking Felicia. Why do think Felicia’s clumsy. Girl’s been this getting a stronger version of this dick down every day.”</p><p>“Every day?!” Camila gasped with amazement has she watched Odin bottom his cock out in her sister’s passage and twist it around before resuming his violent jack-hammer fucking.</p><p>“You know how horny that silver-haired slut is. It’s a wonder the girl can still walk.” Azura proclaimed. “Oooo,” she hissed as she glanced over to see her husband pull his patented “90-Degree Saw” to thrust into the front walls of Corrin’s stomach. Making it look like his dick was about to burst out from her lower half. “Oh, I hate when he does that.”</p><p>“ERSTWAEFDFAW” Corrin screamed complete gibberish as Odin fucked her through her cunt-blasting orgasm.</p><p>“Welp, guess she doesn’t,” Azura took another sip of her tea.</p><p>“I just don’t get it,” Camilla stared gob-smacked. “How would a cock even get that big?”</p><p>“They grow ‘em different where they’re from,” Azura shrugged. “Odin’s never even told me, his own wife, where he’s actually from either. Only that he, Laslow, and Selena all come from the same place.”</p><p>“The same-“Camilla thought before looking down at the bottle she brought up with her. The same bottle with the same writing as was in Selena’s journal. The writing of her homeland. Were Laslow, Odin, and Selena from this Ylisse place Anna had mentioned? Why was it not on any maps then? And what was it about this mysterious land that made it so their main export was fantastic booze and men with inhumanely large penises? That line of questioning was quickly interrupted by-</p><p>“ELDRITCH SMACKDOWN!” Odin roared. His climax was at hand, and as per their earlier agreement he ripped his cock out of Corrin’s hungry snatch. He staggered back some steps, letting Corrin’s legs come crashing down onto the ground. Odin aimed his dick at her heaving body and splattered his seed on her. The sheer force of his ejaculation from his massive member fired the spunk far enough to plaster her entire body and some of the floor beyond her head.</p><p>The smell and heat of the cum that landed on her face excited her so that she began convulsing in another orgasm. Her pussy bursting like a dam as she was covered in more and more of his essence.</p><p>As the last vestiges of his release subsided he let his spent cock flop down between his legs. His arm came up to wipe the sweat from his brow. Satisfied at a job well done, Odin put his fists on his hips. “Woo, ok Princess Corrin. I do hope this bout of dark fortification has made- Ca-ca-ca-ca-LADY CAMILLA!?” he shouted as he finally noticed their new guest.</p><p>“Oh, now you greet your guest?” she responded.</p><p>Odin immediately dropped to his hands and knees. “Please don’t cut off my nut sack and wear it as a hat! I’m very sorry for defiling your sister in front of you! Please don’t skin my cock to use as a tea cozy!” he begged.</p><p>“You’re only giving her ideas, husband,” Azura point out.</p><p>“MEEP!” Odin squeaked. Covering his mouth.</p><p>Camilla simply knelt next to her sister and gently stroked her cum glazed head. “How are you feeling, sweetie?” she kindly asked.</p><p>Corrin was still out of it. She was in a cock drunk daze from the most savage fucking of her life. Her eyes blurry, most every part of her body had been manhandled by Odin in some way, but she was smiling. For the first time since the battle that took her husband’s life she was smiling. She wasn’t so incognizant of the world around her though that she couldn’t respond to her sister’s question.</p><p>So she smacked her hand onto her sister’s strapped boob and responded; “Tiddy.”</p><p>The elder sister warmly smiled at her sister, and put her hand over Corrin. “Indeed they are, my sweet.” She turned to the still begging Odin Dark. “I owe you my thanks, Mr. and Mrs. Dark.”</p><p>“Wait, really!?” questioned a shocked Odin.</p><p>“You know I refused to take his last name,” Azura pointed out.</p><p>“Thank you for allowing my sweet Corrin to have a sample of your love so that she could be at peace again.”</p><p>“Not exactly what I’d call it,” Azura mumbled. “But you are most welcome regardless, Camilla.”</p><p>“Aie!” Odin cheered, jumping to his feet at the realization that he’d get to keep is dick. “Twas nothing for the noble knight such as I too sweep a maiden off her feet and show her the true passion of chivalry!”</p><p>“That’s the Myrmidon personality, ‘Odin,’” his wife pointed out his accidental use of his original persona after breaking character from his dark mage one to beg for his life.</p><p>“It wa- OH, I mean, uh…. Darkness?”</p><p>“Just stop trying,” his wife told him. “You’ll only dig yourself deeper.”</p><p>“Fair point,” Odin admitted, standing up.</p><p>“I really do mean that. My thanks, I mean,” Camilla stated. “You’re idea was much better than mine. I was just going to get Corrin drunk of this REALLY good wine my mother used to horde.” She picked up the bottle to show it to Odin, though without realizing it she turned the label away from him when she set it back down on the table as he stumbled over. “But you, Azura and Odin. You have shown my precious Corrin that even though her husband is gone, she is still surrounded by love.”</p><p>“If that’s what you wanna call it, sure,” Azura shrugged. She grabbed the bottle off the table. “You said your mother used to horde this stuff? It any good?”</p><p>“I can’t speak for her, but I can say that it was a big help in getting me through some of my darker moments growing up.”</p><p>“What kind of dark moments?” asked Azura as she rummaged through her “tea set” for three wine glasses and a bottle opener.</p><p>“I’d rather not ruminate on those sad memories. Especially not in front of someone not in the royal family. No offense, Odin, but you wouldn’t be able to understand.”</p><p>“You wound me, fair princess,” Odin made a show of placing his hand on his chest and looking away in mock offense. He was still naked from head to toe and wreaked of sex, but Camilla had already seen him pile drive her sister so he figured there was no point in trying to cover his shame. Not that he had much of any to begin with. “There is no secret so dark that I, ODIN DARK, would be frightened of it. Tell us your trauma. It will be good to let all those repressed emotions out.”</p><p>“My mother used to make me kill my siblings from Garon’s concubines to raise my spot in the order of succession.”</p><p>“Wow. That’s dark as fuck.”</p><p>“It is, now we need to get schlitzed to forget about it,” Azura popped the cork on what she thought was wine. “You don’t mind sharing, Camilla?”</p><p>“Oh I might as well,” Camilla declared as she took a seat. “Consider it a gift.”</p><p>Azura poured all three of them a glass. Though she made her’s slightly larger. She was a bit perplexed that it was more a thick cream in how it poured and didn’t flow like any wine she’d ever seen before, but she shrugged it off. Once she saw that it was written in the language her husband used in his diary she figured it was from the same place as him. And if the “Ylisse” he talked about in his sleep could produce someone as insane as him it made sense to her that the food and beverages would be a bit out there as well.</p><p>“Ah, the best gift there is. The gift of good drink and good company,” Odin declared.</p><p>“Here here,” Camilla toasted.</p><p>“Less talking. More drinking,” Azura demanded as she tossed her’s back.</p><p>“Goodness,” Camilla gasped.</p><p>“BAH!” Azura sighed. She finished her glass in one gulp. “Tastes… purple. A bit salty, too.”</p><p>Odin looked down at his glass and swished the liquid around. He was a bit weirded out by how thick it was. And was it glowing? It almost looked like- no, it couldn’t have been. There weren’t even any dark dragons in the world of Hoshido and Nohr (Odin made a mental note to ask later what the continent was called again as he always forgot). All the dragons he had seen here were either non-magical wyverns, or water manakete’s like Corrin and Lillith. He just chocked it up to another oddity of this new land he hadn’t seen before and took a big gulp like his wife.</p><p>“This stuff have a name?” Azura asked Camilla.</p><p>“None that I know of,” she answered.</p><p>“Well you know where it’s from?”</p><p>“Anna said it was from a far off land called Ylisse.”</p><p>Odin chocked on the “wine,” and spat out what he could, but he had already ingested a fair amount of it.</p><p>“So it is from the same place as my husband,” Azura commented as Odin lurched across the table to take the bottle. “Maybe you can read the bottle and tell us, husband.”</p><p>Odin dropped his glass on the ground at the shock of seeing THAT symbol on the bottle. The crest of his greatest enemy. The being that destroyed the future, and who’s lasting greed and power destroyed family that fateful wedding day.</p><p>Grima.</p><p>“Within this vessel lies the all the power and greed of the Fell Dragon. Should a man consume this cursed brew they shall be stained with a thirst for power unquenchable: The Elixir of Lust” the bottom of the label read in plain Ylisseain.</p><p>“Oh no…” Odin gasped before he felt a sharp pain in his heart and clutched his chest. “Gah!” he doubled over on the ground.</p><p>“Odin?!” Camilla stood up from her chair and rushed to kneel by the pained mage.</p><p>“Oh, quit being so dramatic,” Azura waived off as she poured herself another glass. “This stuff ain’t that strong. It’s got a nice after taste to it, but it’s really not that good as far as booze is concerned.”</p><p>“That’s- GAH!- because you two don’t hav- AH!” Odin gasped and moaned.</p><p>“Odin, sweetie, what’s wrong? We don’t have what?!” Camilla said her voice full of distress. She touched Odin’s shoulder but he was hot to the touch. Almost scalding. “Gah! Azura, get over here and help your husband this instant!”</p><p>“Ah, he’s just being overdramatic,” Azura waived off. “He’s trying to distract us from the fact that we know his big secret about his ‘dark origin story,’” she mocked and took another sip. “You can cut the act around us, Odin. We know what you’re all about.”</p><p>“This- gah! Isn’t an act, HA!” he panted and moaned as something truly dark and terrible encroached on his soul before- “GAH!” it took hold of his entire being. His body went lax. The arm that was clutching his chest fell to the ground. His body cooled considerably. In fact, all the heat seemed to drain at once.</p><p>“Odin? ODIN!” Camilla shook the mage in distress.</p><p>“Where I’m from isn’t my darkest secret,” he answered back coldly. Camilla was so busy looking for signs of life in his face that she missed his giver of life beginning to swell immensely and quickly between his legs.</p><p>“Oh? And what is your secret?” Azura asked with another sip.</p><p>“My secret,” he placed his hand on Camilla’s shoulder to hold her down as he stood. It was then that Camilla got her first peak at his secret, but she was unable to move before he showed to her up close and personal. “Is this,” turning 90 degrees, Odin Dark slapped his fully erect cock across the face of the Eldest Princess of Nohr.</p><p>“Your cock? Seriously, Odin, I’ve seen that thing plenty of times. It’s big, but it’s not that impressive once you’ve taking it up the ass every day for two weeks.”</p><p>But Camilla knew this wasn’t Odin’s cock. Not anymore. The already impressive cock spire that split her sister’s core just minutes ago had been replaced with a much larger, much angrier monolith to sex. It reeked of a musk more powerful than any carnal act Camilla had seen or participated in before, and it pulsed with an energy unlike anything the people of Nohr had ever felt. This was not merely a penis for the purpose of procreation. This was a dick made to conquer. To break women down and make them obedient slaves. And in some corner of her mind was a voice screaming that she needed it inside her now.</p><p>Odin Dark gripped the tresses of Camilla’s flowing purple hair and pushed her back only to drive her straight down onto his supernatural fuck stick. She clawed and wailed at Odin’s legs, trying to break free. Her eyes were filled with surprise, anger at first, but as she was driven down onto Odin’s cock more and more and she breathed in nothing but the overwhelming miasma of his musk her mind began to cloud. That voice in the back of her head only got louder and louder. Driver her deeper into the madness of the situation. Until she was wrapping her arms around Odin’s tight ass and pushed him in deeper so she could lick every inch of his mighty spear.</p><p>Through all this, Azura merely continued to drink her share of the wine and contemplate what exactly was going on.</p><p>“Odin? Why are you skull-fucking my sister?” He gave no answer other than a primal grunt as he continued chocking the future queen on Nohr on his cock. “Sister? Why are you letting my idiot husband skull-fuck you?” Again, no answer save a moan of ecstasy and a quick dribble of pussy juice on Corrin’s now exceptionally stained floor. Azura picked up the bottle and took a closer look at it. She spun it around to agitate what was left at the bottom of the bottle. “There’s dark dragon semen in this. Isn’t there?” Azura asked her husband.</p><p>“The Fell Dragon Grima, specifically,” Odin growled in a much deeper voice than usual. He grasped the back of Camilla’s head and drove her down onto his cock at his pace. Carrying not for her ability to breath.</p><p>“Oh, NOW you can hear me.”</p><p>“It was a demon stronger than time and space itself. His semen is the main ingredient in that potion, the Elixir of Lust.”</p><p>“Oh that old parlor trick,” Azura rolled her eyes. “I’m guessing Camilla’s eyes are rolled into the back of her head?” She leaned forward to confirm. “They are, and Corrin’s still out. Good, I don’t want to spoil the surprise for them. So I guess this means that in addition to being from the future you’re also part dark dragon? Huh, never would have guessed someone as sunshine and rainbows as you would actually have a backstory like that.”</p><p>“Nohr wasn’t my first experience with time travel.”</p><p>“I can imagine. The dark dragon part of your lineage is the only reason you’re able to hold a semi-coherent conversation right now. That, and how little of the elixir you actually consumed. I’m guessing you got it from your father’s side?”</p><p>“Fathers, technically. I know not which is my real father.”</p><p>“That’s one hell of a paternity test. So you gonna tell me you’re real name now?”</p><p>“Owain!” he at last admitted. He wretched Camilla off his cock and held her by her purple locks, gasping and drooling all over her heaving chest. “Loose the top. I want to fuck your tits.”</p><p>Camilla obliged and with a single snip of the strap that went over her right tit her breast armor fell to the ground with a clatter. She lifted her boobs up in one hand each and pulled them apart. Inviting him to stick his magnum dong between them.</p><p>He did as such, and began sawing his Shining Pillar of Justice-ness up between her globes. She delightfully licked at the tip of dick. She held her arms up alongside her boobs, each hand on her shoulders to hold her milkers in place. The lube of her spit mixed with his generous amount of pre-cum was more than enough to counter-act the friction of him giving her a fucking only a Dark Dragon could. He put his hands on hers, entangling their fingers on her shoulders. Less for emotional intimacy as that was a fleeting thought with his wife sitting in the corner watching them while she tried to get to get literally drunk off cum. More so he could hold her in place so the force of his thrusts didn’t send her falling to the floor, or snap her neck.</p><p>She added pressure to her heaving tits as the excitement built. “Odin, Odin,” she chanted. “Fuck my tits like the playthings they are. My daughter never got to use them so somebody should get some use out of them.”</p><p>That reminded some corner of Owain’s mind of a fun fact about the distorted time of the deep realms. Camilla’s tits were also inflated with the milk of 10 month on expectant mother. And he was feeling a bitch parched after spitting out his drink earlier.</p><p>Proving they were a more in sync couple than people realized, Azura produced an empty wine glass and handed it to her husband while he railed her sister’s tits. His original wine glass long since finished by her to avoid wasting good alcohol. Well, it certainly tasted enough like alcohol to her.</p><p>Owain took the glass without a second to say thanks, and put the glass up to her teat. With a crazed look in her eyes she nodded as powerfully as she could without knocking away the glass or his cock. As if he was going to ask. He grabbed her nipple in a vice like pinch and pulled. “AIIEEEE-OOOOOOOO!” she crowed. Her motherly milk shot fresh from her teats and filled up the flute in seconds. It was over-flowing, in fact.</p><p>Owain took the glass to his mouth and through it down his throat like he was drinking from a waterfall above. He lapped up the rest as it trickled down his throat. “Not bad,” he growled. “It’s a bit… gamey, though. Like some kind of wolf rolled around it.” He grabbed the back of Camilla’s head before she could even register the insult to her late husband, and slammed her face over down into her cleavage. Now instead of merely licking his tip the whole head and then some was securely locked in her mouth and pushing at her throat. “I’ll make sure the NEXT batch is more pleasing.”</p><p>On cue, his cock began to violently pulse in throb. The heat of it was so much it threatened to burn the skin of her tits, but the impending release of his cum was too arousing for her to notice. With some more thrusts, his cum began to fire his seed directly down her maw. Each pulse and roll of cum that traveled up his shaft created a notch that massaged the inside of her breasts. A nice appetizer to the real pleasure of drinking his seed for Camilla.</p><p>What she didn’t pick up on, though Azura began curious by to see, was the modifications that were happening to her body. Owain’s super-charged cum was surging through her body and preparing her to accept his seed in another fashion. Over-writing the laws of suspended time within the astral plane, the cum caused her body to speed through the rest of her maternal cycle, and put Camilla back where she was before that night with Keaton in the stables. Her breasts shrank down as they lost their milk, but more importantly her womb was descending and creating another egg. A special egg that bore a certain symbol that would forbid any other semen from inseminating it but that of the dragon that put it there in the first place. A bit redundant, but a handy precaution back in the days of old fashioned dragon on dragon breeding. As further proof of ownership, that crest, the crest of Owain’s once nemesis Grima, appeared, and began to glow over Camilla’s womb to signify that she was ready to receive his seed.</p><p>“Well that’s new,” Azura commented.</p><p>Owain popped Camilla off his still erect shaft and pushed her to the ground. She landed on top of her sister’s stomach; startling the sleeping dragon girl awake. “Oof!” she blinked a few times before she looked down to see what had startled her awake. “C-CAMILLA!?”</p><p>“Hello, baby sister,” Camilla cooed. Well, more coughed than anything. There was still cum in her throat. “Odin has a bigger cock now.”</p><p>Corrin glanced up at the normally care-free and whimsical made. What was once an aura of blinding light and optimism had been replaced with a harsh darkness and desire to conquer. It was terrifying to Corrin at first, but then she glanced down to verify Camilla’s claims. Then she was just very, very horny.</p><p>“Welcome back to the land of the living, Corrin,” Azura said has she took a swig from the bottle. Having long sense given up on the pretense of the glass. “The living and very, very naked. Honestly, I’m starting to feel overdressed. Maybe if I just…” she put the bottle down momentarily to pull down the cups of her top. Letting her breasts flop out into the open air. “That’s better,” she proclaimed as she resumed drinking.</p><p>Her husband couldn’t care less about his wife at the moment, though. Not when her much bustier was writhing at his feet. Ready to receive his seed. Without much need for foreplay, he bent over and picked Camilla up by her legs. He only pulled up her bottom half though; instead opting to have the upper part of her body dangling from her ass as lined it up with his penis. He let his penis rest on top of her hungry snatch for some seconds. The pulsing of his angry cock sending vibrations down through her trembling folds that excited her more. He looked into her eyes and she into his. Both were clouded with the purple miasma of lust.</p><p>“Please,” she moaned.</p><p>With no other response, he lift his hips and harpooned her vagina. Drilling down to her very womb in a single thrust.</p><p>“AAAAGH!” she moaned/screamed. Her orgasm was immediate as she felt the satisfying warmth and fullness of cock inside her fulfilling every aspect of her being. At least, the aspects that mattered right now. She was cumming harder than ever thought possible by human women of Nohr (though there were quite a few woman back in Ylisse who would say it was on the weaker side if they had experienced Camilla’s), and her pussy convulsed and squeezed tighter than the angry grip of her precious wyvern’s jaws.</p><p>Then he started fucking her.</p><p>Corrin shuffled to her feet as her big sister of pile-drove into the floor of her tree house. The fast flopping her breasts; smaller now due to the loss of milk but no less large enough to slap her face. The wailing, thrashing screams of ecstasy that painted her face, and the focus and power that painted Odin’s as drilled her cooch. Her core was pounded, her legs were stretched back to her head, and her body was drenched in sweat and blood as he clawed at the skin of her supple ass cheeks with enough force to draw blood. “So that’s what I looked like…” Corrin stated as she watched with rapt attention.</p><p>“Not really. The bulge wasn’t as big,” Azura pointed out. Corrin observed that his cock was sawing so deeply into her sister that he was actually forcing her belly bottom out a little bit with each thrust until…</p><p>*POP*</p><p>“AAAAAAARRGH!” Camilla wailed at the painful bliss of getting an outie belly bottom.</p><p>“H-how is that even physically possible?”</p><p>“It’s dark magic. I ain’t gotta explain shit,” Azura claimed.</p><p>“Well, can you explain why your husband is now… decimating my sister?”</p><p>“’Our’ sister,” Azura pointed out. “And why are you surprised she’s getting a turn to fuck him? He pulled literally the same position on you not some minutes ago. Really, he needs to get more creative with how uses that thing.” Odin speared his dick at an angle to the right that managed to get the tip of his cock lodged in Camilla’s fallopian tubes. He had to give his hips a twist to get it dislodged. The other two ladies waited for Camilla to stop screeching to continue their conversation. Azura silently thanked herself that she had ceramic wine and tea cups and poured the rest of the wine out of the cracked bottle into one of her tea cups. “Maybe not THAT creative.”</p><p>“Oh, no. What WE did was fucking. This is,” she pointed to foam that started coming out of Camilla’s mouth when Owain put her feet over his shoulders and started doing squats as he continued fucking Camilla. “On a whole other level.”</p><p>“Fair point. Short answer, Odin’s part dark dragon.”</p><p>“O-Odin’s a dragon?! L-like me?”</p><p>“No, he has dragon heritage. Like Camilla there,” she pointed to the purple haired beauty moaning with her eyes rolled back to sheer white as the new tattoo over her gaping snatch shone bright. Signaling another orgasm. “Our siblings in Nohr are descendants of the dust dragon, something or other.”</p><p>“DUSK DRAGON,” Owain shouted in a surprise moment of lucidity.</p><p>“My geek of a husband could give you the full backstory in greater detail, but,” Azura took another swig. “A long ass fucking time ago, there were these two dragons, and they both got busy with two human ladies.”</p><p>As Azura gave the still naked and still cum covered Corrin a lesson on how the genetics she was covered in worked and where they came from Odin got tired of doing all the work and instead of continuing to plumb Camilla’s pipes standing up picked her up by her ass cheeks and walked them over to the bed. He laid down, while pointing at Camilla. Ordering her to ride him like her wyvern while he let his legs rest. She obliged.</p><p>“So I can shapeshift into a dragon because my birth father was a dragon, making me half dragon, but Selkie can’t because being half Kitsune overwrites the quarter of… what kind of dragon am I again?” Corrin went over again.</p><p>“Technically you’re a ‘Silent Dragon,’ but even I find that name pretentious and stupid. So I just call you a ‘One-Eyed Water Moose.’”</p><p>“It’s more of a reindeer shape.”</p><p>“Moose amuses me more. So Moose you shall be!” Azura toasted and tossed back the last of the Elixir of Lust. She looked in the glass afterwards and then turned the glass upside down in her hand to verify there was nothing left. “Welp, that’s the last of the fucking juice.”</p><p>“You drank all that? Why did it turn Odin into a sex-crazed beast with just one sip, but you drink an entire bottle and you’re no different than usual?” Corrin asked.</p><p>Seeing Camilla begin to collapse from exhaustion with each drop of her hips, Odin decided it was time to finish up with her and rolled her and his legs off the bed with a motion of his hips. He returned to pulverizing her cervical chamber. He was ready get this over with and move on to his next course.</p><p>“Well the answer to that is very simple, dear sister,” Azura exclaimed. “I’m always horny.”</p><p>With a final thrust into her core, Owain gave a mighty roar. The other two ladies looked over again. One with trepidation, while the other licked her lips. They watched as the dent in Camilla’s perfect abs began to grow and contract. They could see his dick growing even larger as it readied itself to fire off its payload. Camilla gave another blessed scream of orgasm, though hoarser now due to all her prior jubilation. The crest on her womb began to glow again, only this time instead of the bright purple it had been giving off it changed to a passionate pink. And then</p><p>“YOU ARE MINE!” Owain proclaimed as his seed gushed forth. A veritable tidal wave of semen fired off directly into Camilla’s descended womb and it drank deeply of his salty gift. His cock continued to pulse and balloon her pussy wider and wider still, each volley of cum firing off like a cannon into her baby chamber. The crest’s pink color began to fade as it was drowned out by a deep, blood red crimson. A final shot of cum and it glowed brighter than ever, blinding the other two girls in the room for a bit, and then faded to a smoldering black on her skin. Less a tattoo and now a brand show you she belonged too. The Scion of the Fell Dragon: Owain.</p><p>Camilla gave a loving sigh. She put her hand over her new brand and rubbed her full and aching womb. “How about… Ophelia?” Camilla asked.</p><p>“Acceptable,” he said.</p><p>“She already knows the babies sex?” Corrin wondered out loud.</p><p>“Dark. Magic,” Azura repeated as she walked past her half-sister to her loving (?) husband. “Explain shit, ain’t,” she continued as she turned around. Lifting the back of her mystery dancer outfit to show Odin the plain white panties wedged between her ass cheeks. “Hey, destroyer of pussies?” she called over her shoulder.</p><p>Owain turned to her while popping his erect cock out of Camilla’s overflowing pussy. She convulsed in another light orgasm that caused her pussy to contract and squeeze the excess cum up into the air. Squirting cum onto her face and body. He pushed her by her ass cheeks down onto the ground. This caused her to tumble roll onto her face and lie prone on the floor as more cum continued to flow out of her passage.</p><p>Owain surprised his wife by, instead of taking her directly then and there “panties that I’m still wearing be damned, just fuck your way through them” like she expected he instead reached around her and held her close. His Staff of Dark Submission nicely held between her ass cheeks. His face came into contact with the back of her ocean blue, and he ran his nose through his nose through her hair. Sniffing strongly the scent of her sweat and shampoo. Elixir of Lust or not, “Odin Dark” was still very much in love with his beautiful wife, and he was still very much a romantic. He wasn’t going to fuck Azura into submission like Camilla. He was going to make love to her.</p><p>That didn’t mean he wasn’t going to stack the deck though. “Oh-ah…”Azura moaned as a wave of dark miasma pulsed from Owain’s hands over her womb. The Fell Dragon’s dark power was usually something cold. Something to be feared. When it over took Camilla, it was not the power itself that caused her such orgasmic bliss, but in submission to it that it rewarded her with pleasure. Azura was given it implicitly and immediately. “M-my…” she actually blushed. “You’ve always been good with your h-hands but-“</p><p>“Azura,” he grabbed her chin and turned her face towards his.</p><p>She saw the fury of Grima still burning in his soul, but it was much weaker in comparison to something else burning deep inside him. “Yes?” she meekly answered.</p><p>“Shut up,” he kissed her. He captured her lips in the most passionate manner possible. Their heads tilted slightly too each side. He still tilting her chin. Her hands clutching to each side of his face. Her tongue receding to give him control of their embrace, but he instead held back to give her equal control of the situation. They were partners. Equals, and he wanted her to feel like nothing less than his entire world.</p><p>Corrin, who was watching the entire display began to tear up at the sight of their love. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen to see her semi-naked sister make out with her fully-naked husband while her other sister was passed out and pouring cum from her vagina that would stain her floor till the end of time. She cried tears of joy at such a site, but her tears were flavored with the melancholy that she would never know such joy herself again. Even if Odin were to continue their sessions, he would always save the best treatment for his water lily, Azura.</p><p>With her womb prepared to receive his seed, he moved the hand that was covering it down to the skirt of her dress. He slipped his hand through her leg slit, and pushed her dripping panties out of the way of her dripping and hungry snatch. The hand on her chin came down and flipped the back up. Now he had access to slip his monolith between her thighs. He rubbed it against her pussy, but as he pulled back to angle himself into her spearing her keep her thighs clapped together. Holding his cock in place. He could very easily slam his way to her center, but he was curious to see what she wanted. “Yes?” he asked.</p><p>“I want a son,” Azura ordered. “He’ll have my hair, your eyes, my ability to sing, and your abs. His name will be Shigure, and he will be the only thing I genuinely love in this world.”</p><p>“More than me?” he acted hurt.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“More than my cock?” he breathed into her ear.</p><p>“Maybe not that much,” she shuddered.</p><p>He smiled into her neck. “Your wish his my command.” He speared his dick through his wife’s healthy thighs and into her awaiting love canal. The angle kept him from striking the back of her womb on the first shot like he did her sister, but he reached deep enough regardless.</p><p>“AAAHHH!” she moaned in pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, back at the royal living quarters, the butler Jakob and the color-coordinating maids Flora and Felicia were tiding up Azura and Owain’s bed chamber. With clothes’ pins attached to their noses, but even those didn’t stop the stench of the place from seeping into their nostrils.</p><p>“Ye, Gods” Jakob proclaimed as he readied a bag to gather rubbish. Of which there was always copious amounts whenever Odin Dark was around. Usually torn out spell book pages. “What on Earth do those two DO in here to make such… mess?” Jakob asked as he picked up a pair of ripped and stained panties with a dagger. ‘Why is the stain orange?’</p><p>“Some questions are better left unanswered Jakob,” Flora pointed out as she through her full trash bag out onto the grounds and set it on fire with a quick Elfire. “Especially when they’re so obvious,” she added with disgust as she watched the several used condoms inside the bag burst and burn. “I swear, that watery cunt leaves those things lying around to piss me off specifically. And how many of their kids have I burned anyway?”</p><p>“Well I think it’s romantic,” Felicia added from inside her makeshift hazmat suit as she scrubbed down the walls to get the handprints off. “Heh, this one kinda looks like a chicken,” she giggled</p><p>“I swear, if there’s more than one cock in this room…” Jakob muttered.</p><p>“You only feel that way because you’re on the receiving end of this kind of debauchery, Felicia,” her sister, Flora, pointed out. “I’ve seen you staggering out of that lout Laslow’s room plenty of times at night.”</p><p>“Y-you saw that?!?” the clumsy maid suddenly shrieked.</p><p>“Ninja Maid,” Flora said pointing her thumb back at herself. “And I’ve seen the morning after,” she shuddered at the thought of her sister contributing to the wreckage she had seen in Laslow’s room. “At least he doesn’t throw his underwear on the ceilings,” she said as she threw a dagger at said pair of roof briefs.</p><p>“Come to think of it,” Jakob thought as he wiped “Odin wuz here,” written in what he failed to lie to himself and say was icing off another wall. “Selena’s room isn’t much better. So many broken lances. *shudder* It’s a wonder the woman can walk straight, let alone swing a sword.”</p><p>“It must be something in the water there,” Flora wondered. “At this ‘Ylisse’ place.”</p><p>“That, or it’s genetic,” Jakob added.</p><p>“If this kind of sex drive was prevalent in an entire culture of people, don’t you think we’d have made contact with them by now?” Felicia, surprisingly, pointed out. “Surely there’d be thousands of them by now if this is how they reproduce. Every. Single Day.” Felicia panted. Her legs rubbing together as she went over Laslow’s schedule for the day in her head.</p><p>“What if it’s not the people?” Flora said. “What if it’s a common ancestor?”</p><p>“Then it has to be a pretty recent ancestor,” Jakob continued. “Because at the rate these three go, I’d estimate they’d have an entire civilization within four generations.”</p><p>“Then they have a shared parent. Father, perhaps?” Felicia asked. All three now having fully forgotten the task at hand.</p><p>“If that were the case, wouldn’t there be more similarity between them? Their hair color, or something at least.” Felicia pointed out.</p><p>“There are actually several simple spells out there one can use to change their hair color,” Jakob said. “My hair, for instance, appears white and graying. Despite my otherwise youthful, attractive visage,” he beamed.</p><p>“You’re young?” Flora asked.</p><p>“You’re attractive? Felicia asked.</p><p>“Wh-wh-wha- OF COURSE I’M ATTRACTIVE!” he stammered with a stomp of his foot. “I’ll have you know many woman find me desirable.”</p><p>“If only you could pick up the obvious signs of which ones do,” Flora grumbled.</p><p>“What was that?”</p><p>“I asked, what’s your normal hair color then?” Flora responded</p><p>“If you are so curious, I am naturally a blue-nette,” he said with a flip of his pony-tail.</p><p>“Blue-nette’s not a word,” Flora stated.</p><p>“Yes it is!” Jakob defended. “What do you call your hair color then? Or Lady Azura’s?”</p><p>“Aqua”</p><p>“Fair enough, but my natural hair is a much darker blue. ‘Navy,’ I believe it’s called. Though I know that may sound preposterous. I mean,” he chuckled. “how many people can you name in all of history that have had navy blue hair?”</p><p>“Certainly nobody important,” Felicia pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Back at the treehouse, Azura had gotten bored with husband making sweet love to her and treating her like the most precious thing in the world to him, and asked that he fuck her like a cheap whore. Owain happily obliged. Now instead he was standing up with her legs wrapped strong back around his waist as he held her upper body up by her wrists so he could rail her from behind. Underneath them were Corrin and Camilla. Camilla was in the same stop Owain had dropped her before. Just now she was rolled over on her back so she could watch the show. Corrin had joined her sister for a similar front row seat. They had their ring and middle fingers in the other’s pussy. Their wedding bands providing much appreciated grooves that rolled over their clits.</p><p>“AH! That’s it you Dark Dragon Dick!” Azura hoarsely screamed. “Fuck my cunt like I am!”</p><p>“I don’t think all that screaming is good for your singing voice, Azura,” Corrin pointed out as Camilla turned the key in her lock box.</p><p>“Trust me, dear Corrin. You don’t have to live in the room next to them. If screaming like that was a danger to Azura’s singing abilities she’d have lost them ages ago,” Camilla pointed out as Corrin wrote her name on her sister’s pussy walls.</p><p>“I suppose that makes sense.”</p><p>“Would the peanut gallery PLEASE! SHUT! UP!” Azura spat down at them as her husband sawed and out of her womb. The crest glowed brightly through Azura’s dark dress, though even after tens of minutes of rough fucking it was still purple. Signifying that Owain was still a ways away from finishing, or that he could hold his release in longer. Truthfully, Owain was so familiar with his wife’s pussy now he knew exactly what spots to hit that would give her the most pleasure, but keep his own well below the threshold. Her womb, however, was unknown territory to his normal penis even with it’s already gifted immensity. Even the Fell Dragon could be physically exhausted with enough effort, but Owain’s exhaustion was showing in a different way.</p><p>“Hey, Camilla?” Corrin asked as she played the world’s smallest violin on Camilla’s clitoris. “Does Odin look a bit different to you?”</p><p>“He has a giant magic cock now sweetie,” Camilla explained as her fingers tap danced in Corrin’s front door.</p><p>“No, I mean his head,” the dragon girl explained as she changed her hand to a mini-form of her dragon jaw to really eat her sister out.</p><p>“I think that’s the wrong head you’re looking at, dear,” Camilla said as she shoved her thumb in Corrin’s vagina and started rehearsing for a puppet show.</p><p>“No, no. I feel like there’s something different about it. It’s his… hair?” Sure enough, the pure blond hair Owain had inherited from his mother was fading. From the roots down to his tips the trademark blonde hair of the Shepards’ most not-delicate cleric/ax infantry, Lissa, was replaced with the striking color of his father. The one who had granted him the power of the dark dragon in the first place.</p><p>Owain’s hair was turning blue.</p><p>“Blue?” Corrin stated. “Odin, your hair is turning blue!”</p><p>“Blue?!” Azura said confused. While Odin continued to drill his wife’s box through his sudden transformation, she whipped her head around over her shoulder to confirm. And sure enough it was. “I though you said your father was a lord, master swordsman, and fallen hero?”</p><p>“He was,” Odin grunted.</p><p>“How is your natural hair color BLUE then?” Azura shouted through her orgasm that dripped down into the waiting mouths of her white and purple haired lordly sisters. “Who the hell has ever heard of a blue-haired swordsman lord?!”</p><p>Owain pulled his wife up by her forearms so that instead of being perpendicular on his dick she was parallel. Her back flush against his chest. “It’s more common than you’d think,” he whispered in her ear. He turned them around to face the bed.</p><p>“Ahhhhh…..” the peanut gallery moaned.</p><p>Owain dropped Azura’s arms and let her flop down unceremoniously onto Corrin’s mattress. His cock of course stayed logged inside her, and he soon fell over after her. Keeping his full weight from crushing her by catching himself on his elbows at the last second. The quick shift of wait caused plenty of pussy juice to squeeze out of Azura and splash her audience in their faces. Her legs also lost their grip on his waist at that point. Much to their appreciation, Owain still had enough strength to lift his legs up parallel in the air. Giving them easy access to watch his cock go in and out as he prone boned his wife. They clapped in appreciation and when back to finger-blasting each other.</p><p>Each thrust into her hit the very back of womb. He beat her pussy like it owed her money, when often it usually the exact opposite. “Uh, uh, oh fine. We can discuss the revelation of your true parentage later, I suppose. We’re beginning to drag on here anyway,” Azura grunted as she took her pounding.</p><p>“Fair enough,” Owain admitted. With a push of his arms he heft his hips up as high as he could, popping his cock out of her vagina only momentarily, but long enough for Camilla and Corrin to see how wide their sister was gaping now. They quickened their fingers. Like a pendulum, Owain swung his legs down to the ground and his cock into the deepest depths of Azura. With his legs apart in an as wide and angle as he could to keep himself level with her cooch Odin clenched his tight ass cheeks together and began firing his seed off into his wife’s core.</p><p>“Hmmmmm... yeahhhh,” Azura moaned as her husband’s seed filled her up.</p><p>Camilla and Corrin scrambled to their knees to watch Owain’s asshole wink at them with each contraction of his cock and balls. Loosening with the loading of his cannon with another glob of semen and tightening up with the firing of the payload. Camilla licked her lips at the sight, but Corrin couldn’t help herself. She grabbed Owain’s legs and shoved her face into his butt. Consequences be damned, she couldn’t help but stick her dragon tongue in his guts.</p><p>Even the dark power of the Elixir of Lust couldn’t keep Owain from releasing a girly “EEP!” when Corrin’s tongue found his prostate and pushed down on it like it was a button to bring about world peace and/or infinite muffins. This had the effect of super charging Owain’s release, and the rest of his cum that would have fired in 5 more volleys were released all at once. The sheer force of his discharge hit the back of Azura’s womb like a charging blow from 600 horses. Or a medium strength punch from Effie.</p><p>“OOF!” Azura grunted as she through her limbs out from the shock. Letting the red glow of her impregnation shine out for a bit before falling flat on the bed. Passed out from getting cunt blasted so hard.</p><p>Corrin ended her wet kiss of Owain’s butt with a loud “MWAH!” and shimmied back on her knees. Odin stood up and backed away from his wife. His cock removed itself with a loud “POP!” once more, and also once more a deluge of excess cum began to pour out of the gapping pussy of once of Corrin’s sisters. Only this time it poured down her sheets. Staining them in addition to the floor this time.</p><p>Owain looked down at his wife. Flat, spread eagle, and barely alive. ‘Change the blue hair to blonde and she almost looks like Aunty Em.’ Odin thought. “Wait, I had a full sentence thought? I said a full sentence! In my normal voice! HELL YEAH, Baby! Odin Dark is back in control!” he celebrated, before looking around at the handy work at what had just occurred. He saw the seed still dripping from Camilla’s snatch, but more importantly the red symbol on Camilla’s stomach. “Great. It happened, again,” he admonished.</p><p>“Again?!” Corrin stood up at that revelation. “You mean you’ve done this before?!”</p><p>“What? No! No, no, no, nonononono,” Owain pleaded. “Nyet. It happened to my father actually. I told you guys my backstory’s kinda dark before, right? Well, it also kinda… jumps around, you could say.” He tried to explain with his hand rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>“You mean the lord with the blue hair,” the also now standing (shakily) Camilla asked.</p><p>“B-blue haired lord?” Owain stammered. “What gave you that idea?!”</p><p>Both girls pointed to the top of his head.</p><p>Owain patted the top of his head, then ran over to the room’s mirror. Looking right back at him was a man with blonde tipped highlights, but the same blue hair as his father before him.</p><p>Chrom.</p><p>Odin Dark released the mightiest scream he ever had. Not since his mother died in his arms in the Fell Dragon’s Future Past had he let loose a scream of sheer terror. So loud that somewhere in the astral plane Inigo, his longest comrade in arms could hear him. Interrupting him from what he was doing. “Owain…” he said under his breath. “What trouble are you in now.”</p><p>“LESS TALKING!” ordered “Selena.”</p><p>MORE ANAL SEX!” followed, Felicia. Who was fingering herself to watching her own husband destroy his ex-girlfriend’s ass.</p><p>“Right away, ladies,” Inigo replied, and then shoved his cock into Felicia’s large intestine. ‘I hope this doesn’t involve father…’ he thought.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p>“Shit,” Owain said to his blue-haired copy in the mirror he sat on his knees in front of. He pulled the sides of his face down in shame and fear. “I still can’t believe I burned through so magic in canceled out so simple a spell. Just to keep my endurance up.”</p><p>“Or when you branded Azura and I like common whores,” Camilla stated as she worked her fingers. “Not that there’s anything wrong with that. I love having a little souvenir from my conquests. Why, I still have first’s wedding ring.”</p><p>“You were married before Keaton, sister?” asked Corrin as she turned her fingers counter clockwise to Camilla’s.</p><p>“Oh no, but he was. I asked his wife if I could keep it after their divorce was finalized.”</p><p>“Ohooga….” Azura moaned as her sisters raked her walls of all Owain’s extra cum and some of her own nectar for good measure. They were collecting his cum back into the wine bottle as Camilla wanted to see if she could brew her own batch of the elixir later on. Sure, it wasn’t the purest sample. Owain himself was only half dark dragon at best (though it was more like his blood was artificially “Dark Dragon Flavored); but they didn’t know any male dragons with the ability to change into well-hung humans so she was going to make due.</p><p>“Ohhhhh…. Severa’s going to kill me.” Owain bemoaned.</p><p>“Who’s Severa?” Corrin asked as she worked.</p><p>“SHIT!” Owain realized.</p><p>“I do believe that’s Selena’s real name, dear,” Camilla explained. “Her hand-writing is the same as on the bottle, so it makes sense that she came with ‘Odin,’ from the same place.”</p><p>“Really? … That’s a terrible fake name then! It only changes two letters,” Corrin pointed out.</p><p>“If you even you can point it out it must be REAAAAAAALY stupid,” slurred Azura.</p><p>“Ah, Azura. Welcome back to the land of living,” Camilla welcomed as she scrapped the last vestiges of the cum into the bottle. She deftly removed the funnel, cursed that she wasn’t able to save any of the semen that he had dumped in her before it all spilled out, and popped a cork in the bottle.</p><p>“What are you two doing down there anyway?” Azura asked. Looking over her shoulder.</p><p>“Just gathering up some ingredients,” Camilla smiled.</p><p>“Camilla said she wanted to try making her own batch and see what effects it had on other guys,” Corrin explained.</p><p>“Which I tried to explain was a very bad idea,” said a very defeated Owain.</p><p>“Well,” Azura flipped and sat up on the bed. Her muscles aching, but extremely satisfied. “It’s not like a little darkness isn’t good. So long as it’s in small doses.” She bent her arms across her free flopping tits with an audible crack of her bones. “It would only really be bad if, say; someone chugged an entire bottle like they were trying to cover up the taste of some extremely bitter tea, and then find out while still under the effects of the potion that their wife is cheating on them. That she has been cheating on him for quite some time, and that she never really loved him. That the guy that’s fucking his wife is also porking not only his daughters, but his sisters as well as every other female in his life. And not only that all these women kept it secret from him, but every man in his life, including the husbands of the women that are getting cucked by the same guy schtucking the theoretical consumer of the potion’s wife knew this as well. And their just, OK getting cucked for some life threatening reason, like, if they don’t agree to the cucking, the guy doing the fucking cucking will turn into a world destroying dragon, but they still keep it a secret from him. If all THAT happens, THEN I could see the potion being a bad idea,” Azura summarized.</p><p>“But what are the odds of that ever happening?” asked Camilla.</p><p>Owain stood up, walked to the nearest wall, and banged his head against it.</p><p>“Hey don’t go knocking out yet,” Azura said. “You ain’t done here yet!” Camilla and Corrin just looked at each confused. Interested and most assuredly willing to keep going, but still confused.</p><p>“Are you kidding me?!” Owain turned around. His magically and physically abused dick flopping weakly in the breeze. “Look at my Thunder Cross Split Attack! How do you expect me to get it back up so soon after all that?”</p><p>“Oh ho, dear husband of mine,” Azura chuckled as she scooted her pussy to the edge of the mattress. “I know more about the origins and powers of dragons than you ever will.” She moved one hand over her freshly cleaned love hole. “And I know my own body even better. HNN!” She twisted her clitoris with her thumb and ring finger to the left 36 degrees. “CORRIN! Open your mouth and don’t swallow!” Right 27 degrees.</p><p>“O-okay?!” Corrin responded before getting her face as close as she could to the opening between Azura’s legs, and opened her mouth as wide as possible. Left 41 degrees.</p><p>“RELEASE THE KRAKEN!” Right 69 degrees, and Azura squirt a deluge of her pussy juice into her sister’s mouth. A near half cup of girl cum sprayed out and pooled in Corrin’s mouth. Fighting every impulse she had, Corrin did as she was told and didn’t swallow a single drop. “Kiss my husband! Make him drink that!” she urgently ordered.</p><p>Corrin gave a nervous nod of her head, but quickly stood up and rushed over to Owain. “Since when can sh- MMPH!” Corrin captured Owain’s lips with her own then pried them open with her dragon tongue. Pushing the liquid down his throat with it. “PWAH! WHAT THE SHRIMP?!” he gasped as his ability to breath quickly returned to him, but already he could feel something else returning to him. Something purple.</p><p>“I drank almost that entire bottle,” Azura pointed out as she licked her lips with anticipation. Her fingers, too. She stood up, and motioned for Camilla to do the same. “Elixir of Lust would be completely wasted on a female as it’s meant to insight male dragons into a breeding frenzy,” she began to walk over to her convulsing husband who was wrestling with himself. Trying to keep the demon at bay again. ‘A pointless effort,’ Azura thought. “That would be with the exception of one handy fail safe built into the recipe. If the potion is brewed exactly correctly it can soak into a woman’s blood stream, and become HIGHLY concentrated.” Owain clutched at his torso and stood stalk straight with his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Corrin backed away slowly as his goddess breaking pillar slowly returned. Azura reached up to grab her husband’s chin and pull him down to look him in the eye. His eyes struggled to look anywhere but the three beautiful naked women in the room. “Every. Single. Drop of her fluids becomes a diluted form of the elixir. Except her cum. That’s a double dose for every drop of Elixir,” she leaned in menacingly. “And you just drank an entire cup of that.”</p><p>No part of Owain’s head heard anything after “Every” as his arms shiningly extended to her hips. When she finished, they clapped onto her cheeks and shoved her forward onto his pointing penis. Immediately, he roared out “AZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR!” as a salvo of cum was injected back into her pussy.</p><p>“OOOOOOOO!” Azura froze in shock. Her limbs went numb from the sudden pleasure, but just as quickly as she was filled was discarded. Ignoring his wife falling to the floor in a leaky, satisfied heap Owain reached out for Corrin. The Elixir of Lust’s real priority as she was the only female nearby that had yet to be bred.</p><p>Owain grabbed Corrin by the arm and flung her towards himself. She was shorter than her Azura by a margin so instead of being immediately impaled his cock, wet with his wife’s release and his still leaking semen slid up Corrin’s stomach from her belly button. This made it a bit awkward when he took his other hand and pushed as much dark energy as he could over her womb. He captured he lips in another kiss before her high key shrieks of pleasure could be let out; lest she whip the wyverns back at the stables into a frenzy.</p><p>“EMMMMMM!” she cried. Her eyes rolling back in her head, and every other muscle contracting from the orgasm drowning her. The evil energy quickly burrowed itself deep in her womb, and once he pulled his hand away from her stomach the surge of darkness dissipated to reveal the mark of Grima smoking on her skin with a faint, purple glow. He released her from the kiss to allow her a momentary breath.</p><p>Instead of filling her standing like he did Azura, Owain’s demon possessed head, and also the one on his shoulders decided it would be more optimal to take her on the ground from behind. So he twirled her around, and bent her over. Her knees buckled and she naturally curled up into a semi-circle with her pussy up in the air. Owain got on his own knees behind her and plunged into her depths. Corrin gave no audible reaction. Instead her mouth made an O, her eyes went cross, and then her head slammed face first onto the floor as she passed out. Her brain had overloaded from Owain’s massive cock going past her womb and into a tube on the first thrust.</p><p>“Oh my,” Camilla grasped. Not at her sister’s probable brain damage, but at the prominent bulge of stomach region stretched around Owain’s cock. He kept it nestled inside her long enough for Camilla to notice how her skin expanded even further whenever the veins pulsed with blood.</p><p>Owain put his hands on her raised hips and got to work re-arranging Corrin’s dragon insides. In an out his dark dick plowed her to her core. Rutting her into the hardwood floor. Her face lay on its side facing right. Her left arm clawed for purchase on the wood as she was thrusted into by his, but all she managed to do was scratch her floor with her dragon claws. Her eyes crossed in pleasure and her tongue lolled out drool while he utterly dominated her.</p><p>“My, my. Things certainly escalated quickly again,” Camilla cooed as she fingered her box to the site of her beloved baby sister getting rutted and conquered like a common whore. Owain found this annoying, though.</p><p>“You aren’t doing that right,” he commanded with a side eye glance.</p><p>“Excuse m-EEE?!” He hooked his right hand round her taint and gripped her with his thumb in her pussy and middle finger dipping into her puckered asshole. His claw grip secure, he yanked her down to the ground. Camilla fell on her knees and back, her massive mammeries bouncing and flopping to her sides as her back fell flat on the ground. He whipped is arm to turn her 90 degrees clockwise so her knees now pointed parallel to her sister’s rocking hips. “Here,” he pulled his hand out of her Camilla’s undercarriage then stuck his thumb in her mouth to let her drink her juices. She did so with slovenly gusto.</p><p>After she finished sucking off his thumb he pulled grabbed the top of her head then yanked her up to her knees, before letting her fall forward onto her tits and face right like her sister, though Camilla had the mental capacity still to recognize the danger of falling directly onto the hard floor. So caught herself on her forearms, but only just. She stared back at Owain with desire in her eyes. ‘What shall I do next, Master,’ they seemed to say. Owain gave quick grunt before shoving his middle and ring fingers into her snatch and began hammering away at her weak spot for critical damage.</p><p>“You’re empty,” the possessed bitch master growled. It was as close as Owain’s real personality had come to surfacing while under the effects of the Elixir. He rapidly increased his thrusts in Corrin, his blasting of Camilla’s boxing following the same tempo.</p><p>“Ugh. Ugh. Ugh. UGH!” Camilla moaned with each thrust.”</p><p>“HGHK! GLUG! HOOKA!” Corrin yelped with each thrust. Her grunts became more high-pitched as they went on as her vaginal walls were spread further and further apart with the growing pulse of his cock as it readied the first blast of his fertile, impregnation juice.</p><p>He bent down over her clapping cheeks and whispered in her ear “What do you desire?”</p><p>“A b-boy,” she squeaked out. “A b-baby boy.” She begged for in tears.</p><p>“What shall our son be called?” he caressed her bubbly ass and breathed in her ear. His dick still driving like a piston into her core, though it had stopped swelling. The cum was ready to be fired and creampie her aching cervix, but he wanted to tease her more. Not until she satisfied his curiosity.</p><p>“K-Kana!” she blurted out.</p><p>“Very well,” he growled. With one last thrust bottoming him out in her womb, he released his deluge of cum into her. Corrin’s eyes rolled to the back of her head, and the mind breaking force of her orgasm took her ability to speak, but her body shook with the force of an earthquake as she was flooded with his warmth. The mark of Grima pulsed pink before quickly changing blood red. Owain slowly dragged his cock out of her pussy. Releasing the tension with a pop, but quickly blocking his cum from leaking out with the head of his cock. He lightly wiggled slapped his cock on her lips, popping the bubbles that rose through the spunk.</p><p>“I’ve heard of playing with your food, but isn’t that bit juvenile?” came another female voice. Owain looked over and was mildly surprised to see his wife crawling towards her sisters like sexy kitten. A very, very uncoordinated and drunk kitten. She was dripping his seed on the ground as she went. He made a note that he would have to top her off again. She turned and joined the line-up of bountiful asses. Taking position to the right of Camilla, she rolled her head to the left to look over her shoulder. “Even for you?”</p><p>Owain merely smirked and shimmied to the right. He hot-dogged himself in Camilla’s ass, and then raised his arms as high up as they could go before bringing them down in a thunderous “CLAP” and the cheeks of the women to his left and right.</p><p>“EEE!” Corrin squealed as her pussy clenched in orgasm and spat out some spunk onto the floor below her.</p><p>“YES!” Azura shrieked as her fresh load fell on her pooled dress skirt beneath her.</p><p>Owain took his cock in his right hand and plunged it into Camilla’s waiting pussy. Earning him a shriek of “DARLING!” His left hand, feeling adventurous, slid to the valley of Corrin’s butt-cheeks. Gripping her left cheek, he plugged his thumb into her soon to be non-virgin asshole. Corrin panted and moaned like the bitch she was as her right bore into his soul, Camilla’s doing the same as she cooed and begged for him to treat her rougher. To make her his and only his from here on, but Owain paid them little attention.</p><p>While his left hand and hips worked mechanically to pleasure his sister-in-law it was the woman to his right that his undivided attention. Even through the haze of the Elixir of Lust Owain focused his vision entirely on his wife; though she could not see this through the purple darkness that clouded his eyes from hers. Thinking no one was really paying attention to her Azura let her walls drop for the first time in a long, long time.</p><p>Growing up known as the abandoned daughter of their worst enemy, Azura’s childhood in Hoshido was far from pleasant. Though Sakura was sweet to her, everyone else treated her as something to be kept at a polite distance at best, and like, well, how Takumi normally treated Nohrians at worst. Only her aunt Mikoto would ever try to truly comfort her, but as time went on her duties towards Hoshido grew more and more until she too was forced to shut poor, abandoned Azura out. That was the upbringing that shaped Azura. A world of resentment and callous disregard, and that was what she had given the world back. Holding onto her gift of song for herself alone until it was something she could use to her own ends. Everything and everyone were just tools to her.</p><p>Then she met Odin Dark. This stupid, goofy, adorable swordsman from another land putting everything he had into faking it till he made as this “all-powerful” dark mage. He was a clown before he was a warrior in her eyes, but he still managed to catch her interest. And one night he managed to make her laugh. Not at the suffering at others, but by just being himself. He was happy that she was happy, and she was happy because of that happiness.</p><p>That was when he managed to capture her heart.</p><p>Her walls were down, and she looked up at Owain with all the genuine emotion her cold heart could muster. He was the only one who would see this warmth. Owain snaked his right hand between Camilla and Azura’s meaty thighs and clasped his hand in Azura’s left. Her hand held onto his like it was her only life line keeping her drowning in the freezing cold ocean. He was the only one who would ever feel this warmth.</p><p>No matter how many women Owain slept with, conquered, or impregnated the Elixir of Lust would never conquer him like it did his father. For Owain knew for certain he had the one thing his father was robbed of. The one force stronger than even the Darkest of Darkness within Darknesses, and the only thing to counter the ever-whelming power of Lust.</p><p>He had love. And it was his love he would share with whoever his love, his dancing water-lily Azura asked him too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Read "Chrom Cucks Back" for the full story of the Elixir of Lust.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>